


Small mercies

by Nightchild78



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why? Tell me why. Why did you take her instead of me? " Written for ncis_drabble challenge #474 "Tell Me Why". Set just after 2x23 "Twilight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small mercies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note: Here is my first attempt to a challenge. I hope I did it well. I'm experiencing a sort of writer's block with the next chapter of Providence, but I think this is going to be a good way to get back on the horse.
> 
> A huge thank you to ThePeachyMonkey who was kind enough to beta it in the blink of an eye, so I could respect the deadline.

Tony wasn't a religious man. Coming from an Italian family, he had got a classic Catholic education of course. But his mother wasn't much a churchgoer and his father only believed in the god of money, so he rarely attended mass.

But today was a special day, and as he walked down the aisle of the small church, after everybody left at the end of the mass, he easily rediscovered the ritual gestures from his childhood.

Kneeling down in front of the altar, he set his eyes on the Christ on the Cross above him.

"Why? Tell me why. Why did you take her instead of me? "

He shook his head in dismay and gritted his teeth, swallowing the anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

It seemed so unfair that Kate was dead as he was still alive. If there had been any justice in that world, he should have been the one killed on that roof. He should be the one lying in the coffin which had just left the church.

It should be him. Not her.

She had a loving family and good friends who missed her. A promising life to live. Whereas he was just a pitiful waste of space at his best time. Nobody would missed him if he died, and he even doubted his own father would shed a tear over his grave. After all, DiNozzos were known not to cry.

"How could You do it to her? She loved You. She believed in You. Why did You take her and not me?"

"I don't know why," said a voice behind him, which, in spite of what Abby might think, wasn't God's voice.

Feeling the familiar hand on his shoulder, Tony let his chin fall on his chest with a small sigh.

"I don't know why," repeated Gibbs. "But I'm glad He did."

Tony's head shot up at the inanity of his words. He was about to lash out at his boss when the other man spoke again, his eyes fixed on the colorful stained-glass windows above them.

"Ari could easily have shot both of you on that roof, and I could be burying two friends instead of one today."

His hand tightened on Tony's shoulder, and the younger man felt himself leaning on it.

"So no matter how much I'm gonna miss Kate," Gibbs carried on, "I'm grateful that He only take her that day, and not both of you."

With a wary sigh, Gibbs released his hold on Tony's shoulder and headed to the door.

Tony slowly got on his feet, and together they made their way towards the exit.

"I always knew you loved me more than you said, Boss," Tony couldn't help quipping as they reached the heavy double door.

Gibbs turned around and raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"You think?"

Tony's smile grew wider as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed him outside.

"And I love you too, Boss."

End.


End file.
